Raven's Nest Class
The Raven's Nest Class was a Class One series of Helicopter-carrier http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helicopter_carrier ships in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy. The class had been due to be scrapped even before E-Day,Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant p.19 and was outdated by the 14th year of the Locust War. Overview Usage The Raven's Nest Class was a class of aircraft carrier-type ships, specifically helicopter carriers. The Raven's Nest Class was specifically designed to store, transport and deploy helicopters to the battlefield. Features The Raven's Nest Class was a class of powerful carriers, designed and equipped with features including advanced communication, navigation and defense systems. The Raven's Nest Class was equipped with Damage Control Systems, Electronic Warfare Systems and Surface Weapon Systems. The Raven's Nest Class also included features such as Deflector Shield Generators, Magnetic Attractor Plates, as well as a Reactor Cooling System, Flight Deck Venting System, a Primary Sensor Array, and an Energy Sensor.http://www.flickr.com/photos/chrisbartlett/6336035974/in/photostream/ For defenses the Raven's Nest Class ships were equipped with several mounted machine guns, which were positioned along the top deck and the control towers. Raven's Nest Classes also have contingents of Gears stationed there ready to defend the ship. Sections Deck The Deck was the entire area of the top level of the Raven's Nest Class ships. On the deck there are several retractable helicopter pads that can be lowered down to the Hangar, which can retrieve King Ravens, which can then be launched from the ship. Along the deck, many lifeboats were mounted, which in the event of an emergency, the personnel of a ship could quickly escape using these lifeboats. Combat Information Center The Combat Information Center, or CIC, was a section located at the Bridge, which was a large structure positioned on the Deck. Here, the command of a ship could control the day-to-day and long term duties of a ship and command the personnel of a ship to do their job. Maintenance Bay The Maintenance Bay is a small structure of a Raven's Nest Class ship that held two Silverback mechanized suits. These two Silverbacks can be used for mobile defense of a ship. Hangar The Hangar was a large section of a ship, which was located directly below deck. Here, the helicopters that the ships carried could be stored, retrofitted and maintained, and ready to be transported and deployed. History Pendulum Wars During the Pendulum Wars Raven's Nest Class ships were the COG's most powerful maritime assets. They carried thousands of Gears, Ravens, and other equipment around the world with pure strength and confidence. RNCs could effectively stand against the UIR's impressive fleet and were certainly critical to the war effort. It is likely that during the Pendulum Wars, the RNC also carried Petrel strike fighters. This combined with the ship's guns and stationed marines would have enabled the ship to bring destructive firepower to any battle on the sea, land, and air. However, like the Petrel, the Raven's Nest Class was very expensive, likely costing billions of dollars per vessel. The end of the Pendulum Wars brought the end of massive military budgets and these flagships were decommissioned for preservation, mothball, or scrap. Locust-War At least one Raven carrier took part in the Battle for Halvo Bay. It was stationed at the Port of Endeavor and engaged with Locust forces entrenched in the City. Eventually, General Karn managed to overwhelm COG forces and took the Port. He destroyed the carrier, leaving it cleaved in two and half sunk in the channel. Kilo Squad witnessed the end of the battle and Karn's victory over the Coalition's main naval assets. When the COG sank the city of Jacinto City, the Raven's Nest Class Ships were used to evacuate a large number of civilians, Gears and supplies. The COG decided to not place the King Ravens on the ships because they would have enough fuel to fly to the relocation destination, and there would need tons of room on the ships for the huge numbers of civilians and Gears. During the time on Vectes Island, the Coalition Of Ordered Governments Navy operated a large number of Raven's Nest Class Ships. There, the King Raven's and other helicopters were placed to be stationed for any emergency. For all of the off-base and off-island operations under took, Gears and the helicopter crews had to walk on board the ships to get into the helicopters. The King Raven's were not only being used as the main role, helicopter carriers, but as mobile stations/airfields for the helicopters to be placed at. Notable Raven's Nest *''CNV Sovereign'' *''CNV Dalyell'' Behind the Scenes *The schematics/blueprints for the Raven's Nest Class helicopter carrier was released as a poster created and released by Epic Games.http://www.epicgamesstore.com/products/ravens-nest-schematic-poster References Category:Ship types Category:Ship classes Category:Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy ship classes